El más importante desafío de un Merodeador
by Eliah Nyx
Summary: Sirius nunca había pensado en confiar en ninguna chica, sólo disfrutar con ellas en Hogwarts. No hasta que aquella extraña de ojos azules entró en su vida, y todo dio un giro demasiado inesperado. Algo que se remontaba demasiado atrás en el tiempo, un destino que temía que se cumpliera y el desafío más importante para este Merodeador: confiar su corazón a alguien: querer amar.


**Prólogo**

_Hélade, actual Grecia. Siglo XII a.C._

Miró hacia los despejados cielos con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando que su larga y rizada cabellera negra bailara al son del viento, apretando con más fuerza el cesto contra su costado mientras se agarraba el peplo, caminando entre las hierbas del huerto, intentando conseguir los frutos ya maduros para aquella noche.

Altea, la de negros cabellos, escuchó con alegría el jolgorio de sus hijos más pequeños, y alzó la cabeza para observar a aquellos tres infantes que aún eran demasiado pequeños como para trabajar. Ella no lo permitía, por supuesto. Achlys, de melena azabache y orbes oscuros, apenas contaba con ocho años; Erasmos, con los mismos rasgos pero un temperamento mucho más calmo, acababa de cumplir los siete; y Kassia apenas tenía seis años y unos ojos azules que había heredado de ella.

Sólo uno de sus siete hijos había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre, y aquel era Giles, quien se ocupaba de cuidar a los menores. Idéntico al fuerte Alkander, que se encontraba cazando junto a los dos más mayores, cerca de los límites de la montaña.

Y solamente tres de ellos habían heredado el color azul de sus propios ojos: la pequeña y adorada Kassia, la inteligente Aglaia, quien la ayudaba a recoger los frutos del huerto, y el testarudo Anker, que solamente se diferenciaba en aquellos ojos de su gemelo, Kairós. Fuertes muchachos de ya catorce años. Pequeños hombrecillos a los que Alkander ya no les permitía tratar como niños.

Escuchó entonces el relinchar de los caballos, y miró hacia el horizonte, dejando que su mirada casi etérea contemplara la figura de su compañero sobre su caballo, imponente. Todo fuerza y vigor. Los pequeños llamaron a gritos a su padre, corriendo a su encuentro, y Alkander no dudó en descender y abrazar a los niños mientras Anker y Kairós llevaban a los caballos a los establos.

Altea se acercó entonces a él, y dejó que la besara, que acunara su rostro con extrema dulzura mientras la saboreaba con una impaciencia fogosa, casi extenuante.

Fue esa misma noche cuando el hombre, mientras sus hijos cenaban, llevó a Altea a un rincón de su hogar para hablarle en un tono bajo, intentando que aquella conversación fuera lo más privada posible con siete niños en la casa.

-Escucha, Altea. He oído las nuevas. Los dorios están cruzando nuestras tierras, ya han arrasado varias ciudades.

La mujer palideció, mirando preocupada a sus hijos, que devoraban su comida con una energía infantil que la llenaba de ternura. No era capaz de soportar la idea de que algo, por mínimo que fuera, pudiese hacer sufrir a sus pequeños.

Miró al hombre.

-Sólo son niños.

-Esos bárbaros no hallarán diferencia alguna-le espetó, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola con fiereza-. Escúchame bien, mañana recolecta todos los víveres que puedas. Consigue cuanto necesitemos. Debemos marcharnos de estas tierras, ya no son seguras.

_Inglaterra, 1970._

No quería. Sí quería. Bueno, para ser sinceros, Sirius Black no sabía muy bien qué quería a sus escasos once años. Sabía que quería alejarse un poco de sus padres, y también sabía que aún no había decidido cómo encaminar su vida. Si por su familia fuera, le llevarían a empujones por el sendero que habían marcado para él a lo largo de su vida. Pero, por supuesto, él tenía que haber salido rebelde, inconformista y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, algo caprichoso.

Por eso, cuando subió a aquel tren que le llevaría a Hogwarts, hizo que se le olvidaba despedirse de sus padres. Después de todo, ellos ya habrían echado a andar en dirección contraria. Y, si se equivocaba, bien podría librarse de aquel discurso que había escuchado cerca de mil cuatrocientas setenta y cuatro veces.

Bufó mientras abría un compartimento al azar, con toda la naturalidad del mundo y entraba, encontrándose con un chico escúalido, de rostro algo paliducho, cabello negro y unas gafas que le hacían ver la nariz algo pequeña. Sin embargo, tenía algo en aquellos ojos negros que le inspiraban confianza. Eran… amables, creía que sinceros. Algo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en su entorno.

-Tío, tus gafas parecen dos peceras- sin embargo, ahí estaba él, vacilando, como solía hacer. Pura costumbre.

El aludido bufó entre dientes.

-Al menos no parece que mi pelo es una peluca de anciana con rulos- se burló el otro. Entonces Sirius rió, pasándose una mano por el pelo, sabiendo que algo de razón tenía. El chico le acompañó en su carcajada y le tendió la mano-. James Potter.

-Sirius Black-se presentó.

Los minutos pasaron, quizá las horas, y Sirius podía afirmar con seguridad que quería seguir siendo amigo de ese chico. Quería estar en su casa, aunque no fuera Slytherin. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza decepcionar a sus padres. No le importó.

Entre risas, se levantó para ir a por algo del carrito de golosinas, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con algo que le desconcertó sin llegar a saber por qué. Unos ojos de un azul brillante, cuan llamaradas azules dentro del propio iris. Un rostro de niña pequeña, unas pálidas mejillas. Melena azabache. Sonrisa tímida, y sonrojo tardío.

Sirius compró sus golosinas y volvió al compartimento, sin dejar de bromear con James. Aunque se guardó para él el pensamiento de que aquellos extraños ojos azules le habían parecido demasiado bonitos. Pero, para un niño, aquellas primeras impresiones no solían tener importancia, y pronto, apenas unas horas después, aquel niño, Sirius Black, ya no era consciente de que aquella pequeña niña podría llegar a marchar una importante cruz en el mapa que era su vida.

_Sí, lo sé, al principio del prólogo pensaréis que he mezclado fics, pero no lo es. Esa escena junto a alguna otra serán de gran importancia para la trama de nuestro querido Sirius y otro personaje cuyo nombre conoceréis en el primer capítulo. Espero que le deis una oportunidad, porque este fic no será sólo romance (que también, porque soy una romántica empedernidad y sin el amorío no podría vivir), pero será una historia de pura magia, aventura, amor, sufrimientos y continuos desenlaces._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis. _


End file.
